johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunar Children
The Lunar Children is a cult that worships the ancient deity known as Luna. Most of their actions are carried out in secret, requiring training or authorization from high ranking members to learn of. They are a very dangerous group, often taking part in sacrificial rituals, manhunts, and orgies. Not to be confused with the Moon Children, a parent cult of which they are an offshoot. They use the aptly-named Lunarchildren Site as a means of organizing. History Though the exact date is unknown, the Lunar Children were first founded sometime between 1998 and 2002 by a man named Hank Hubbard. The Lunar Children is a cult that spawned form a similar cult known as the Moon Children. Both cults worship the goddess known as Luna, though the Lunar Children believe that only they are the true followers, often calling the Moon Children misguided. Hank Hubbard, the founder, was originally a Moon Child named Kelbris. However, after his wife died, he began hearing whispers from Lunar herself. The Moon Children saw Kelbris's words as blasphemy, causing him to eventually leave the cult with a handful of members, forming the beginnings of the Lunar Children. Hank based the Lunar Children in a Fishery that he owned, which was very close to the Orchard, the Moon Children's base of operations. The animosity between the two cults culminated in 2002 when Matt, Hank's adopted son, killing him as a rite of passage into the Moon Children. However, this caused Hank to Ascend, becoming one of the Four Giants. This made the Moon Children realize that many of the things Hank used to say that they once thought was blasphemous was actually true, and the knowledge of ascension began spreading. By 2009, the cult's influence had taken hold of the majority of the local area. The local police services were either members or related to members of the Lunar Children, which gave the cult free reign in their activities. One cultist named Mason acted as a recruiter for the cult, indoctrinating his friend Doug. However, Mason did not know the kinds of evil activities that the cult took part in. Doug was later ascended, becoming another one of the Four Giants. This caused Mason to defect from the cult. In 2010, several Lunar Children had infiltrated the Moon Children as spies. Seth was one of these Lunar Children along with Kevin, though it is likely that Kevin was from a future point in time. Their main goal seemed to have either Matt, Alex, or both to defect from the Moon Children and join the Lunar Children. Kelbris arose from his grave and used the influence of Tenebris to have Matt join the Lunar Children, telling him to teach the Lunar Children the ways of the Four Giants. Alex was later killed, becoming another one of the Four Giants. Spencer was later killed by Matt, becoming the final of the Four Giants. Now that the Lunar Children had all four of the giants, all they needed was to capture the Harbinger's Link, Tyler, and they could summon Luna to our world. On 11/11/11, many important events occurred at the Fishery. Kevin's ascension was going to take place. Kevin's friend, John, was meant to be his conduit. However, two people interfered with the ritual. This somehow caused Tenebris to lose control of his conduit, Ben. Tenebris then decided to use John as his puppet, causing Kevin's ascension to be incomplete. During this time, one cultist named Vincent Adams became the host for Patrem, who was Hank's ascended soul. This caused Vincent to lose most of his memory, and now Patrem could only take control of Vincent whenever he fell asleep. After this disaster of a night, the Fishery was deemed unfit for use. Most of the Lunar Children then moved to Ohio where they would live in their new home, The Spire. The Lunar Children began enacting their plans in 2015. They created a Portal called Johnisdead.com, a site that housed various ascended spirits. Kevin, now named Regiminis, governed over this site. Matt, who was now a high ranking member of the Lunar Children, was still in contact with Tenebris. He managed to have Tenebris grant the Lunar Children song powers, taking them away from the players. However, since it was taboo for cultists to speak to Tenebris alone, Matt was heavily reprimanded for this. Because of this, he was unable to attend a welcoming banquet for Liquidsaint that took place in the Spire. The Lunar Children began utilizing Tenebris's song powers to cause harm to Tyler, though no major damage was done to him. Tyler was eventually captured by the Lunar Children when he was led to Kevin's house after seeing a message on Johnisdead.com. During this time he was locked in a freezer and was to be sacrificed during a ceremony to summon Luna on November 11th, 2015. However, players managed to break into the Lunar Children Forums and retake their song powers, using them to save Tyler. After this second 11/11 was a disaster as well, the Lunar Children became desperate. Their final chance to capture Tyler was on April 23rd, 2016. For one reason or another, the Lunar Children were unable to capture him this time either. This enraged Luna, as the Lunar Children had failed her one too many times. Some sort of horrible cataclysm took place at The Spire in late April, causing most of the Lunar Children to be completely erased from existence. Most of the Lunar Children now seem to be gone. Their servers hosting Lunarchildren.com and Johnisdead.com were left unattended at the Fishery, later to be retrieved by an investigator named José. It is likely that Regiminis, Matt, and possibly Vincent still exist somewhere, though we cannot be sure. Lore The Lunar Children have their own mythos for how our world came to be and how it will end. Several pages detail the Lore of the cult, and a transcribed version exists here. The Lunar Children worship a deity known as Luna. They believe Luna created our Parallelos all that exists within it in three days. It is also said that on the night of each day Luna bestowed one of three Silver Secrets, though she was unable to speak the final one before her energy depleted. Four humans ran to her aid, and she took them with her to her own Parallelos. At some point Patrem came into existence. Patrem is the Father of the Lunar Children. Though the Lunar Children have many different Fathers over the years, it appears that Patrem is the one that possesses each of them, pulling the strings. Patrem is usually seen as a God-like figure among cultists. Some time later, Luna descended into a human form and visited a man. She copulated with this man and gave birth to a great evil, possibly the Tenebris Link. She then granted this man great wisdom, and departed to her realm. This man would eventually become a vessel for The Father/Patrem. It is believed that someday Luna will descend from her Parallelos and punish the Harbingers and blasphemers, while taking her faithful children into her realm. ((More will be added later)) Members High Ranking High ranking members of the Lunar Children. * Patrem - A former Moon Child named Kelbris. The father of Ben, now ascended and leading the Lunar Children. * Vincent Adams - "The Father" of the Lunar Children, as he currently hosts Patrem within his body. Whenever he sleeps, Patrem takes over without his knowledge. * Matt R. - Matt Hubbard, a high ranking member and former Moon Child. He is likely being influenced by Tenebris. * Regiminis - A former friend of Tyler named Kevin. He was ascended on 11/11/11 and is currently very powerful. * Thoth - A Lunar Child mostly seen managing the Lunar Children website and forums. * Jinn - Oversees the library at The Spire. * Kuu 32 - Oversees the library at The Spire. * Hunter - A devoted member who killed his father Jeremy to become an Elder Child. * Doug - A Lunar Child chosen to become one of the Four Giants. Lower Ranking Lower ranking members, most of whom were seen on the forums. * Daniel - Was tasked with watching Tyler, though he was replaced after being spotted. * Seth - One of the Lunar Children pretending to be Moon Children alongside Kevin. * NathenA99 - A forum-goer who lives near The Spire. * Sin Yarikh - A friend of Hunter's who was introduced to the cult by Jeremy. * Hina616 - A young girl who is often seen on the forums. * EddieD222 - A somewhat deranged member who is often tasked "killing assignments". * 1 Tsukuyomi 1 - A member who is eager to assist others and learn more about the cult. * Jeremy - Father of Hunter and former Moon Child, often seen talking too much about taboo subjects. * Sheepdog - A member who enjoys drawing, seen on the forums. * HarryM1 - A member who enjoys singing, often seen on the forums. * Kalfu9000 - A deranged member who expresses the desire to go on a shooting spree. * Igaluk123 - A member briefly seen on the forums. * Losna152 - A member briefly seen on the forums. * Alignak - A member who loves Luna. Other Former members and those who are not completely devoted. * Spencer - Not actually a Lunar Child, but one of the Four Giants. * Alex - Not actually a Lunar Child, but one of the Four Giants. * Mason - A former Lunar Child who defected after Doug ascended. * Carla - A former Lunar Child who was once called Lunarus Draco. Forum Accounts These are accounts that never made any posts or updated their bio's on the forums. Some of them were the souls of ascended members trapped on the website. * Ka-Ata-Killa1_2 * ___ * White_ClaudiaW3 * JamesS_2 * _L_o_n_a_ * 3MARAMA3 * Chup_Kamui_Mani * 333Khons333 * Adam34693 * Glinda_Rizer * Coniraya * Ka_chia * Tarqiup_Inua * Coyolxauhqui * Tecciztecatl * Ixbalanque * Erlinda_Croley * Yarikh * Shanon_Schoch * DawnSaffell667 * Aglibol * Artume * Meg_Cannady * Achelois * Artemis * Meness * AlleneRichart639 * ChupKamui * SamiraToribio * DelphiaRimmer * Changxi * Susan_Statler * 388mani * Silewe_Nazarate * Marama * NeryBroker864 * Riley_Hegna * Selene Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Groups